


Foxman

by Puppeteer03



Series: The Fox Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer03/pseuds/Puppeteer03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a master thief but not by choice. He borrowed some money from the most brutal boss of the Alpha Pack gang, Deucalion. For every item he steels a price gets knocked off his debt. Deucalion has his claws in everything especially blackmailing, thanks to the items Stiles steels for him. As his debt is close to being paid off Stiles can feel he's a loose end and will probably fall under Kali's claws deep in his throat. </p>
<p>Derek Hale is appointed new Sheriff of Beacon Hills and vows to clean up the streets of its corruption. It will be hard to do as he and his wolf keep getting distracted by the late Sheriff's teenage son. </p>
<p>Inspired by Christopher Nolan's Catwoman version. Stand alone not related to previous story only the wolf/fox mask in similarities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fox Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Christopher Nolan's Catwoman version. Stand alone not related to previous story only the wolf/fox mask in similarities.

 

Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Clank. First number 25.

Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Clank. Second number 11.

Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Clank. Third number 5.

The thing about old school safes was that they were easy to break into, easy for a master thief. The house was so quiet that the ticks could be heard without the equipment. A newspaper was covering the arm of the couch lazily. On the headlines read ‘The Fox strikes again’. In reality Stiles hated the mask. To him the mask represented what he had to become to stay alive. At the same time the mask was as close to his parents as he would ever get. The black mask was originally a wolf shape but people mistook it for a fox. His outfit also included a dark red hoodie, dark red jeans, a dagger strapped his right thigh and red converse. The best part were his cutout black gloves, he liked putting fake fingerprints of different people around the world.

When the safe was open he looked at the jewels inside. Large diamonds and different colored sapphires were inside. A large black box was at the bottom. Stiles grabbed it and pulled out his dagger. The dagger had a very thin black handle, the sharp edge was wider, and silver with a bit of an upward curve. Using the dagger he ripped open the box to reveal a bunch of papers, titles mostly for estates and cars. It was a tempting offer but it wasn’t what he was after. At the very bottom was a paper describing a safety deposit box, the box was at a bank in Los Angeles. He pulled out the paper and took a picture of it.

“Printing,” Stiles heard over his ear piece. Scott, his loyal best friend, was parked at a local McDonalds. The fast food place was about three miles away from where Stiles was. “You know I didn’t believe you when you said that this place was only good for its Wi-Fi.”

“You ate that junk?” Stiles voice was muffled but Scott still understood him.

“Yeah I just wanted to try it out,” Scott looked at the bag with the large yellow M with disgust, “Print out’s good almost looks like the real one.”

“Alright meet you at the crossroad in ten minutes.” Stiles put everything back the way it was. At the bottom shelf he also found the other thing he needed. In a glass case a not so popular family heirloom. It was a crown filled with black diamonds, it reminded Stiles of the crown in Harry Potter’s Ravenclaw. He took it before closing the safe and placing the large painting back in its place.

He was in the office of the second richest guy in town, Mr. Whittemore. Tonight both Mr. Whittemore and their only son, Jackson, were dragged to tonight’s grand reveal of the new Sheriff by Mrs. Whittemore. Speaking of Mrs. Whittemore, Stiles went to her walk in closet and found the small dresser full of jewels. He went to the very bottom of the shelve and took three rings, one red sapphire and two blue with surrounding white diamonds.

“They just announced the new Sherriff,” Scott said as he listened into the police scanner, “its Derek Hale.”

“Well what do you know,” Stiles said as he put everything back not leaving any evidence that he was there until it was too late, “guess it beats being the only son of the local Alpha.”

“How are you holding up?” Scott was too good for this life. Once he found out what Stiles situation was he told him he would help out. Scott took the right way and got a job at the local veterinary clinic with Dr. Deaton. He wasn’t in debt with the most brutal mob boss of the west coast like Stile was.

“I’m fine,” Stile said in an almost automatic response. The search for a new replacement Sheriff took almost a year after the old one was gunned down, so says the newspaper.

Stiles was on his way downstairs when he heard the rev of an engine coming into the garage. It must have been Jackson’s car because he didn’t know how to keep quiet when he drove. Stiles rushed to the back of the house were the sliding door to the kitchen was. He closed it and set the alarm just in time when Jackson opened the door. Jackson turned off the alarm and set it once they were inside, not knowing about the intruder that still lingered around. He had a pretty blonde guy all over him as they stumbled their way upstairs. He made his way to his Jeep parked a few blocks away. He took off his mask and drove to the meeting point where Scott was waiting for him.

 =========================================================================

 

Derek smiled and waved at the applauding crowed as he walked in the hall. He was smiling on the outside but had a mental scowl on the inside. He wasn’t a crowed person, in fact he hated public speaking. He had to get over his hatred for it in order to deal with the corruption plaguing this town. Werewolves were known and coexisted with humans but that didn’t mean everyone got along. There were some powerful gangs rising like the Alpha Pack gang. Deucalion, the alpha and head boss of the gang, had his fingers in everything. Not to mention that Deucalion was rumored to have a home here in the small town of Beacon Hills.

Erica, one of his trusted officers, nudged him to move along and shake hands with some of the guest. She held her husband’s hand, Officer Boyd another trusted officer, as she gave him some advice on what to say. Isaac, another trusted officer, was by his side as he shook hands and thanked the guest for coming. Derek was lucky that his best friends and most loyal officers transferred over to his department. All four of them met at the police academy and excelled in their class. When Derek told them he was running for Sheriff all three did everything they could to help him win. They truly believed that Derek could bring down the corruption in this town.

“I hate wearing this monkey suit,” Derek whispered to Isaac as he meddled with his black bow.

Isaac on the other hand wasn’t paying too much attention to Derek as he kept looking over at Jackson. Ever since transferring over Isaac and Jackson had really hit it off. Who knew that a cocky businessman would be in a relationship with a shy police officer. The fact that Jackson still lived with his parents didn’t bother Isaac at all, his parents weren’t in the house that much to begin with.

Derek saw his parents who came to support him. His two sisters couldn’t make it as they were working. His uncle Peter as always stuck to the edge of the crowd, he wasn’t the same since his wife was killed. He also saw the rest of his pack close by laughing and talking with others. There was a woman talking with his mother, she had curly black hair and caramel skin.

“Derek,” his mother called him over. “I would like you to meet Melissa McCall, she was dating the former Sheriff.”

The woman gave a pain smile and shook his hand firmly. He gave her a sincere apology for the late Sheriff, “he was a good man.”

“Yes he was,” Melissa said as she tried to hide her tears, “sorry you couldn’t meet my son Scott, he had to work late tonight. As for Stiles well it’s still too painful for him.”

Derek nodded in understanding. He knew that the Sheriff had a teenage son who was a senior in high school by now. He half wanted to meet him to give him a promise that he would find out who murdered his father. But at the same time Derek didn’t want to put salt on healing wounds. He made a mental note to at least meet the teenager as a sign of respect for his father.

Derek wanted to stay with his pack but was nudge by Erica to keep being social. At the corner of his eye he saw Isaac leave with Jackson. Derek thought Jackson was a major douchebag but he saw how Jackson treated Isaac like a treasure time and time again. He knew Isaac would listen to him if he wanted to split them up. Isaac had a bad childhood but that didn’t mean he could find love in his adult life. Derek still wanted to protect him like a little brother.

After finally getting done being social Derek wanted to go home, he half expected Deucalion to be there. The Alpha would show up to his party to show that he wasn’t intimidated by Derek. He even wondered how many people were on his payroll and how many he had blackmailed to do his dirty work. There was a chance that Deucalion did research on Derek and the only reason he hasn’t approached him was his mother. He may be an Alpha to an Alpha pack but compare to Alpha Hale he was not strong enough to take her. Derek was good at his job and he lived for putting mob bosses away.

He took in a deep breath as he had to be more sociable in talking with his other officer’s family, men and women who had served under the previous Sheriff. He felt a bit guilty in planning to use Stiles who had an emotional connection with them and use him to gain their trust. A strong police force equaled to bringing down Deucalion and his pack. He would also need to weed out the moles in his department and take care of them. For now though Derek plastered a smile and shook hands with his new deputies.

 ============================================================================

 

The meeting point was in a back road hardly used at night surrounded by the forest. Stiles drove up to the side of Scott’s car. Scott handed the photo in a manila envelope.

“I’ll see you back at home.” Stiles said as he took the envelope and placed it next to the black diamond crown.

“Please be careful Stiles,” Scott said with a worried look. Stiles gave him a reassuring smile and took off. He drove slow to make sure Scott went home. Stiles wasn’t passed the idea that he would follow Stiles to where Deucalion was. Stiles turned off his lights and headed to Deucalion’s place.

Deucalion owned a building at the edge of town. The owner was going to be the second wealthiest man in town. The final signature hasn’t been done yet but that didn’t stop Deucalion from occupying the space. The file that Stiles had with him would ensure the privacy Deucalion needed to be over looked. The parking lot in front of the building was a bit packed as the Alpha Pack was occupying most of the building.

Stiles took the elevator up to the top of the building were the penthouse was. He knocked at the metal door which slid open. Kali, Deucalion’s second, opened the door with a cold smile, it always freaked Stiles out that she was always barefoot. He walked past her and went to the back of the room. Deucalion’s desk was in front of a wall window out looking towards the town. He already knew the procedure and stood in front of the dark wooden desk. He heard Kali snake her way around the room.

“Stiles when are you going to break and work under me,” Kali’s voice was close behind him. “I promise my work would make your daddy proud.”

Stiles shifted his belonging to his left hand and placed his right hand on top of the handle of his dagger. He knew it was unlikely for him to win but he would die before that bitch spoke about his father again. Stiles heard Kali growl behind him as his grip tightened around the handle. He would be able to cut her once before she dug her nails into his throat. His plan was to go for one eye, that would make the bitch shut up even though he would be dead.

“Kali,” Deucalion’s voice echoed through the apartment. Stiles looked up to him coming down the spiral staircase leading to no doubt a bedroom. Kali stepped away from Stiles and went to go sit down at some stool by the kitchen. “Nice to see you again Stiles,” Deucalion spoke as if they were friends.

Stiles gave him the manila envelope as he took a seat. Deucalion opened it and frowned at the picture. “You were supposed to bring me the original file,” his tone was low but dangerous.

“Mr. Whittemore checks his safe files after arriving from any event, if he would have found the document missing he would have called the bank at a secure line and removed the box to another location tonight. This buys you some more time to get into the bank with a false name and take the contents before Mr. Whittemore knows about it, thus ensuring your safe stay in Beacon Hills.”

Deucalion kept a neutral face for a little while. He then slams his hand on his desk, “that’s why you’re my favorite, Stiles. The newspapers were right to call you a Fox. Is that also for me?” Deucalion pointed to the glass case holding the black diamond crown. Stiles handed it over and let him marvel at it for a while. “You just earned thirty large off of your debt.”

“Thirty? The crown’s worth thirty by itself. What about the document that deserves at least another twenty,” Stiles said before he knew what he said.

“Are you telling me what to do?” Deucalion’s voice was low and dangerous. Stiles kept his mouth shut and looked down at the desk. He heard Kali chuckle by the kitchen. “You know what I was just being generous, let’s make it twenty and be happy I didn’t take it down to five.”

Stiles kept still but inside he was screaming. What made it worse was that Deucalion knew what he was thinking. He tapped his desk twice. A door behind Stiles opened revealing Ennis, Deucalion’s muscle/bookkeeper. “Take twenty thousand off of Stiles debt.” Deucalion said without looking up.

Stiles followed Ennis to his office. It was a small room, a guest room, but it was packed with shelves full of files everywhere. A large black book was already on top of his desk. Ennis flipped the pages until he found Stiles name. He subtracted Stiles debt as ordered. Stiles pulled out the three rings from his pocket and placed them on top of the book. Ennis looked at him and smiled. He inspected them and took out about twenty-five thousand in cash. Ennis loved to spoil his mistress and paid top dollar for Stiles to get him the shiniest jewelry he could find. He needed the money in order to do the heist right. Some of his inventory wasn’t cheap and he had a trust fund set up for Scott and Melissa if anything should happen to him.

Stiles hid the money in his pocket before stepping out of the room. Deucalion was still admiring the crown and Kali was picking her nails. When he got to the door he heard a voice coming from behind him, “Oh and Stiles…” he half turn not really responding, “Happy Birthday.”

Stiles nodded and left. On the outside he was calm and collective, but on the inside Stiles was screaming and killing Deucalion along with Kali. The whole ride of the elevator was spent trying to calm his breathing. Once he was on his jeep he took off. He pulled over at the same spot where he met Scott. He cried and hit the steering wheel a few times. He wasn’t surprised that Deucalion knew when his birthday was, he was hurt that yet again he took a memory from his parents. It was a special time when his parents would smother him with kisses and wishing him a happy birthday. The last time his father said Happy Birthday to him was the day he got killed, Stiles just gave him a quick hug and a smile rushing out already late for school.

Stiles took deep breaths to calm down. Once he got his emotions under control he started to head home. After his father was killed he convinced both Melissa and Scott to move in with him. Their house was full of bad memories and Stiles didn’t have the heart to leave his childhood home. Stiles stayed in the same room, Scott took the spare bedroom and Melissa took the master room. When he got home Scott was waiting for him in the living room with a single lit candle in a chocolate cupcake. “Happy Birthday Stiles,” his grin was hard to resist.

“Thanks buddy,” Stiles stood in front of Scott.

“Make a wish,” Scott held out the cupcake in front of Stiles face.

Stiles took a few moments and blew out the candle. In an unexpected move Scott pulled out the candle and smashed the cupcake in Stiles face. Both boys wrestled for dominance and Stiles rubbed his face all over Scott. Stiles knew Scott was holding back seeing that he wasn’t using all his werewolf strength to win. Just when Stiles had pinned Scott the front door opened revealing Melissa. She scoffed at their horse play and warned them not to break anything. She came close and placed a kiss on Stiles forehead, wishing him a Happy Birthday. In that moment Stiles thought it was nice to still have some sort of family left. In that hesitation it was enough for Scott to flip them over and pin down Stiles.

The next day school was just like any other day. Stiles did think about graduating early but he couldn’t leave Scott behind. He had gotten a few applications out to some colleges, all accepted him. He knew it was a fools dream to even think he would still live after he paid off his debt somehow. He had to pretend for Scott who hadn’t accepted the idea of ever living a life without Stiles. After school he went over to the field to watch Scott practice lacrosse. As usual coach overblew his whistle and screamed at his players.

“Mr. Stilinski?” a voice came from his right side. The man was dressed in dark jeans and had a police shirt with a badge on. He took of his sunglasses revealing a nice pair of green eyes. His smile was genuine and had a five o’clock shadow that enhanced how handsome he was.

Stiles shook his head, straighten his back and plastered a smile, “Yes.”

Derek had met a lot of good looking people. But none of them ever took his breath away when he saw those big honey colored eyes. His wolf instantly took notice and wanted to memorize every detail of the teenager in front of him. Derek discreetly took a whiff and had to stifle a moan, the teenager smelled like books, morning coffee and vanilla. His wolf howled in approval and wanted nothing more than to be covered in that scent. 

Derek shook his head and held out his hand while smiling. “My name’s Derek Hale, I’m the new…”

“I know who you are Sherriff,” Stiles cut him off but still shook his hand firmly. The touch sent a shiver down Stiles spine. Derek noticed but didn’t say anything, although he was trying not to grin as he got a shiver as well.

“I just wanted to introduce myself and shake the hand of the son of the bravest man I had known,” Derek rambled not being able to put a coherent sentence together let alone say one.

“Thank you Sherriff,” Stiles said noticing they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands. In reality Stiles hadn’t notice Derek around the station when he visited. But he wouldn’t remember as the crime went up his father forbid him to go to the station. He also didn’t visit ever since Deucalion started collecting his debt at the age of sixteen.

“Just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything my door will always be open for you,” Derek couldn’t help dip his voice in a seduction tone. He notice Stiles shiver but just nodded to him. When they finally let their hands go his wolf growl in disproval.

“Thank you Sherriff.”

“Call me Derek, please.”

“Derek.”

His wolf howled in excitement hearing the boy say his name. Both of them never heard anything more beautiful than when their named passed through the boy’s delicious lips. Derek had to control his wolf or he would do something he would regret. He was about to make small talk when his phone started to vibrate, Erica texted him about a robbery in the Whittemore home. Derek said his goodbye ignoring the growl his wolf gave him for walking away.

Once Stiles saw the wolf leave he went into the building almost running. He stood pacing in the empty hallway as his breathing became erratic. He took off his blue hoodie letting it drop to the floor. He leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around his stomach and was on the verge of tears. He had touched a Hale, he thought he was ready to handle it but when he saw him everything came back to him. He wasn’t expecting all the hatred to come crashing down on him so fast. It was a good thing the wolf didn’t notice as he seemed distracted. Once he got himself in order he picked up his jacket and headed back to the bleachers.

His phone vibrated, unknown number: ‘I’ve found a fox for you to chase. Tonight.’

The number belonged to Deucalion. He had a target for Stiles to pull off a heist. He also wanted Stiles to come over tonight for the details. Stiles hated that he helped him bring people down by his doing. However, he wasn’t all that torn up about it due to his targets being the rich. Deucalion got his funds mostly by blackmailing the rich which didn’t bother Stiles all that much at all.

Once practice was over Stiles and Scott went home. Somehow it became tradition for Scott and Stiles to do their homework in Stiles’ room. When it was getting close to eight Stiles stood up and put on his hoodie again. “I’ll be back,” Stiles gave a reassuring smile to Scott.

“Where are you going?” Scott said stopping in the middle of a problem with a concern voice.

“I just got to go,” Stiles placed a kiss on Scott’s forehead, which Scott hated, earning him a growl from his best friend.

When Stiles stepped out of the elevator a very distraught Mr. Whittemore went in. He knew that Deucalion had secured his private stay in Beacon Hills. Since the building was owned by Mr. Whittemore he himself would write false names under the lease of the apartments. Mr. Whittemore was a respectable man and no one would question him or his tenants. Stiles entered the loft and noticed both Kali and Ennis engrossed in paperwork.

“Stiles,” Deucalion was putting away some paper and sitting like a king behind his desk, “come on in.”

“You called?” Stiles tone was neutral knowing that sarcasm would only get him into trouble.

“Tell me Stiles,” Deucalion intertwined his fingers, “what do you know about a guy named Theo Raeken?”

 

 

 

 


	2. Shrimp Balls

“Theo Raken’s a powerful lone alpha, bit unpredictable, doesn’t play well with others, highly intelligent as he is brutal and a Virgo.” Stiles tone was neutral not liking the start of the conversation.

Deucalion chuckled as if he was proud Stiles knew the answer to his question. “He’s moved back to this lovely paradise since last week. I want him to join me.”

Stiles scoffed, “You do realize he’s more likely to slit your throat and take over than to join you.”

“That’s where you come in,” Deucalion had a triumphant smile. “Just like our mid twenty Sheriff and me, brutality’s good at fueling our need to reach the desired goal but once in a while a wolf does need his down time. A wolf requires a soft touch, a distraction, which recharges the wolf’s need to conquer. A distraction that can always whisper in his ear preventing the wolf from lashing out where he shouldn’t.”

“It would be easier to steal some of his money than for him to fall head over heels for me,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’ll steal his money if he doesn’t accept my invitation.” Deucalion’s voice hinted of no further outbursts from Stiles. “He’s throwing a formal party tomorrow night, you will attend, seduce him and offer a position in my pack.” Deucalion waived Stiles away like he was a fly bothering him.

Stiles made it home before Melisa went to bed. They hadn’t really spoken to each other since they fought yesterday morning. Scott was being bashed by his mother when she found a used condom lying on his bedroom floor. Scott was forbidden to bring Kira when Melissa wasn’t home. Somewhere along the way Scott let it slip about Stiles and his debt to Deucalion. Stiles saw the horror in her eyes when he walked in a second later. She yelled at him for being stupid and accepting an offer from that evil wolf. Stiles defended himself by telling her she didn’t know what it was like around the house after his mother died.

“Late night?” Melissa stands up but keeps her voice low.

Stiles nods, “My boss has strange hours.”

“Stiles maybe you should think about…” Melissa starts.

“I can’t,” Stiles interrupts knowing what she was going to say. “If I go anywhere near the police he comes after you and Scott. I won’t lose what family I have left.”

“Just be safe Stiles,” Melissa places a kiss on his forehead. “You’re all we have too.” She turns off the TV and heads up to her room. Stiles would have to tell her about the trust fund so she doesn’t mistake it coming from Deucalion.

Stiles heads up to his room to find Scott passed out on his bed. Stiles shakes his head and gets ready for bed. He takes the left side of the bed that has more room. The second he lays down Scott rolls over and covers his body with Stiles. Scott had always been protective of him especially from wolves. Scott buried his face in Stiles neck growling in content. Stiles fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, after school, both boys went to the local supermarket for groceries. Scott always put some extra items that he liked. Stiles was passing the cereal aisle when two boxes were in front of his face. Scott had on arm around Stiles shoulder with a box in each hand. He made his case that Fruit Loops was better than Captain Crunch. Stiles and Scott always had an argument when it came to cereal. They playfully argue until Stiles wins with Fruit Loops. Scott places his forehead on Stiles shoulder in defeat, he chuckled as Stiles tried to pry the other cereal box from his iron grip.

When Scott lowered the boxes both boys were met with a scowling Derek Hale. The second Scott notices Derek he slightly pulls Stiles back. Derek wasn’t helping the situation by looking where Scott was touching Stiles. He had to defuse the situation fast before Scott and Derek got in a wolf fight in front of the cereal aisle. “Scott this is Derek Hale, our new Sheriff. Derek this is Scott, my stepbrother.”

 Derek visibly loosens his shoulders and a small smile spreads. “Sorry about that it’s just some police thing,” Derek tries to come up with a reason as to why he was seething with jealousy of someone else touching Stiles.

“It’s alright Sheriff, just very protective of my brother especially with wolves,” Scott give a small smile in return. “I’ll just go put the box back and go get some popcorn for tonight.” Scott leaves leaving them alone.

Derek was wearing a dark green Henley with some dark blue jeans. Stiles couldn’t help notice how the shirt hugged his muscular body in all the right ways. He was about to say something when something caught his eye. It was a pendant, a small silver triskelion with thin black leather bound. Maybe it was the thief in him but he wanted that pendant. The three swirls represent his family to him.

“I thought the Sheriff didn’t have many days off?” Stiles wondered before he noticed he said it out loud.

Derek smiled which surprisingly quailed the rage Stiles had going on. “Just got off a double shift, got home and none of the food I liked was in the fridge. So I decided to come shopping before going to bed for a bit.”

Stiles nodded planning on how to steal the pendant. “Well don’t let me keep you.” Stiles started walking by Derek until he faked tripped. Derek didn’t hesitate to catch Stiles with one arm as the other held some power bars. Stiles wrapped one hand behind his neck and unscrewed the lock. When Derek was setting Stiles up right the necklace fell right into Stiles other hand. In an embarrassment gesture Stiles buried both hands in his pockets. After a few minutes of placating Derek, Stiles went on his way to find Scott. For Derek his wolf howled in approval of showing Stiles he was a good mate.

Both boys got home and made spaghetti with meatballs. After dinner Scott and Stiles went into the living room and decided to watch a Marvel movie. About half way through Stiles mentioned to Scott that he would be right back. Stiles got ready for tonight’s party. After a quick search he found that Louie and Son’s Catering would be providing the food for tonight. Stiles dressed in a white button shirt, black tie, black slacks and black shoes. He couldn’t help it if he put on a red hanker shift in his breast pocket. He would have worn his Fox outfit but that would mean more sneaking around and more work.

“So you’re going out without telling me now?” Scott leaned against the bedroom doorframe.

“Yes and no,” Stiles said as he tied his shoes. “Sorry buddy but this is going to be a solo mission.” Stiles noticed Scott looking a bit worried not to mention how he looked Stiles up and down. “Not going to steal anything just gather some information from a safe distance, no mask required.”

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me where you’re going.”

“The less you know Scott, the safer you’ll be.”

“Please be careful Stiles.” Scott wrapped his brother in his arms.

Stiles took a cab to the western part of Beacon Hills just outside of the city limits. The Hale manor was in the eastern part. Theo Raeken was a very successful business man and entrepreneur. He was ruthless which accounted for his huge success. He valued his possessions and money highly. There were only a handful of people that tried to rob him and all ended with their lives torn apart. In other words Theo Raeken was like Mr. Benedict from Ocean’s Eleven. His home was a remodeled warehouse, a huge building with multiple floors and nice gardening.

When Stiles arrived the last of the guest were going into the building. It wouldn’t be a high end party if there was a staff checking to see if the guest had an invitation. Lucky for Stiles he followed the last of the service truck that was arriving. Two drivers got out and started unloading the contents. When one of them looked at him funny he just made the excuse that he was late. He got to work in the kitchen and a few minutes later he was with a tray of food on his hand.

There were plenty of staff members but there were twice as many guests in the house. A small group, around a hundred or so was inside the building. The other large, maybe two hundred, guest group was on the outside. It was a nice night perfect weather for a get together outside. The orchestra played under a huge white tent, Christmas lights decorated almost all the plant life outside. People of the high end society were all present from or near Beacon Hills. Stiles made himself small and blended in as best he could.

He passed a few people and if anyone was paying attention they would see recognition on their faces. Stiles knew some of the people in the crowd as they worked under Deucalion. These people weren’t blackmailed but actively worked with him. One guy stopped in mid-sentence in his conversation turning his head as Stiles walked by. No one would give him away by word but all the recognition could.

“Hey, not so fast with the chow sweetheart,” A thin red head man said as he grabbed Stiles arm.

“Shrimp balls,” Stiles kept his voice low as well as his eyes.

“Thank you.” The man grabbed two and stuffed one in his mouth trying to be seductive. Adrian Harris used to be a teacher at the school. His connections to Deucalion, after doing him a favor, jumped him from teacher to head board director of the district. Not to mention that Adrian Harris was the biggest pervert in Beacon Hills. No one reported him due to his well-placed connections.

Stiles left disappearing into the crowd again. He still had a few shrimp balls left to get rid of. A woman went up to a small podium in front of the large white tent. She got everyone’s attention, and introduced herself as Alpha Talia Hale. Stiles stopped and looked her way, she looked even more powerful with the impressive building behind her. Stiles knew if she was here than her son wouldn’t be too far away. Right as Stiles turned around Derek was right in front of him with a fond smile.

“I didn’t know you had a job at catering,” Derek said as he took a shrimp ball.

“Temporary it was Scott’s idea,” Stiles straighten out a bit.

“Well then I’ll just have a bunch of parties with the same caterer just to see you,” Derek blushed a bit. Derek was just reaching for Stiles hand which Stiles flinched back a bit. Derek was about to apologize for moving too fast but he heard his mother say his name. He turned for a second to look at her and smiled. When he turned back around Stiles was gone, it bothered him so much that Stiles flinched away from his touch. He made his way to the podium, kissed his mother on the cheek and started his speech.

Stiles almost ran back to the kitchen with the empty tray in hand. He kept busy for a bit as he loaded trays with food. There was a cluster of female servants talking about the guest. “Have you seen Theo Raeken yet?” one of them said.

“No, I heard he likes to sleep with his guest, doesn’t matter if it’s a guy or a girl.”

“I know that he doesn’t stick around much to any of his parties.”

“I heard he’s got scars from previous fights with alphas.”

“Mr. Till,” Donovan, Theo’s adviser said with a stern voice, “Why are your people using the main staircase?”

The cluster of servants separated. “And where is Mrs. Boles?”

“She’s at the bar sir may I help,” Stiles went close to Donovan before anyone could offer their assistance.

Donavan pointed to a tray with fancy glasses filled with champagne and cut up fruit. “Take this to the eastern wing set the tray down on the table and nothing more.”

Stiles took the tray upstairs to the second floor. The east wing was on the other side of the warehouse which promised privacy. He arrived in a good size room with closed doors and a single table in the middle of the room. A door was ajar to his right. He went into a large room that had a few gym machines at the very back, a large black cabinet between windows and a stand that had a few arrows near the bull’s eye.  

After wondering around the room for a few minutes alone he ended up where the arrows were. He barely managed to touch one when a new one came flying landing near his hand. He gave a girlish yell while turning around. Theo Raeken was standing about thirty feet away the bow still in his hand. He was wearing a dark grey button shirt which was unbutton half way, black slacks and black shoes.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry Mr. Raeken,” Stiles shoulders went up, his fingers intertwined and his voice was soft. “It is Mr. Raeken right? Although I have to admit sir you don’t seem to have any scaring of any kind sir.” Stiles laughed nervously while barely making eye contact with him.

“Is that what they say about me?” Theo’s voice was powerful but didn’t shout. He moved towards the dark cabinet a few feet away from him. “You know every servant was told specifically to never wonder around my house, especially when I have my interest of the night with me.” Stiles heard the faint sound of the shower running in the back room, which led into a bedroom but not the main one.

Stiles watched Theo’s every move as he got closer to the cabinet. He put the bow down and pressed a hidden button of a wolf figuring. A small door opened at the bottom revealing a silver safe with digital numbers. Theo opened the door to the safe a bit more, “the manufacturer assured me it was uncrackable.” Theo’s blue eyes turned back to Stiles.

“Oops,” Stiles shoulders relaxed and his voice was more confident than before. “No one told me it was uncrackable.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow you to leave,” Theo’s voice was menacing and he took a few steps towards Stiles.

Stiles scoffed, “Look,” he started getting closer to Theo, Theo stopped as no one ever came closer to him when they were caught red handed, “I know you wouldn’t think twice about beating a harmless teenager like myself but then again,” when Stiles was in front of Theo he thrust his palm upwards hitting Theo’s nose. He then twisted Theo’s arm behind his back. Stiles lifted his left arm up towards the ceiling and the bracelet he was wearing released a circle of mountain ash, very expensive equipment for only one time use. He pushed Theo forward which caused the invisible barrier to strain. Stiles stepped back carefully outside of the circle. Theo turned around and charged but was stop once again by the invincible barrier. “I myself wouldn’t think twice about putting a werewolf behind a cage.”

“Who are you?” Theo said as he tried to control his breathing.

“Listen Mr. Raeken,” Stiles stepped around towards the cabinet. “I know that even though you could hear my heartbeat you still won’t believe me when I say that I didn’t take anything.” Stiles closed the safe door not missing the small smile Theo gave as he left a finger print on the safe door. Stiles pretended not to notice as he was wearing fake fingerprints to begin with.

“Oh and by the way,” Stiles took out a condom from his left pocket. “Your interest of the night,” air quotes on interest, “caught something from her last interest, so let’s be safe tonight ok buddy.” Stiles placed the condom down on top of the cabinet.

“I also come on behalf of an alpha that’s interested in talking to you,” Stiles took out a small business card from his breast pocket with Deucalion’s number on it. “He wanted a bit of theatrics in order to get your attention.” Stiles placed the card next to the condom.

Stiles heard the shower turn off. Donovan would be already on his way just to make sure everything was going fine for his employer. He winked at Theo and made his way to a chair that was in front of a large window. The window opened from top to bottom and it was still large enough for Stiles to fit. He placed both feet on the window and bent his knees. He turned around and gave a devilish smile to Theo. “Have a good night Mr. Raeken.”

Stiles pushed off and back flipped down to the garden below. Theo wasn’t as pissed as he thought he would be. His wolf didn’t growl once at the intruder only stared in admiration. Theo had to give a small chuckle as his wolf made a joke of being in love with the sexy mole splattered intruder. He had to put on his best smile in order for his human interest of the night to let him out, kick her out for lying and search for that fine ass intruder.

Stiles almost sped walk to the front of the building were the valet were. There was a car about to take off when he opened the back door. He climbed in and gave his best smile, “can I have a ride?”

“You read my mind,” Adrian Harris said as he looked Stiles up and down in approval. “Let’s go,” Harris tapped the driver’s seat a few times.

Stiles placed his hand under his tie feeling the pendant underneath the shirt. He still gave Harris his best smile and started to flirt with him on the way to town. Little did Harris know about the needle with sedation hidden in Stiles right shoe.


	3. My Husband?

Harris opens the door for Stiles but still leans on him heavily. It’s nice to know that Harris, while still drugged, has manners. He sets Harris down at the bar while he munches on some peanuts. Stiles pats his back twice and goes to sit down in front of a man in a suit. Apparently Harris driver worked for this mob boss and kidnap both of them. It has been a day since the party. Stiles and Harris had been locked up in a windowless room.

It came to no surprise that Harris tried to sleep with Stiles while locked up. Stiles had to use his sedation needle a few times on him. Stiles faked being head over heels for Harris as he tried to escape with his damsel in distress Stiles. Harris was a joke and would put up a brave front although not very convincing. Stiles had to give the rest of his sedation when some goons got them out of the room. He noticed that it was night again but no clue to the time.

“Nice of you to bring a date,” the man in the suit said low and establishing his superior authority.

“I like having someone open doors for me,” Stiles sarcasm bleed through sentence.

 “Originally I was after your friend until I recognized you,” the man placed both hands on top of the table making him look larger. “How could I pass up an interrogation with Deucalion’s favorite puppet, The Fox?”

The mob boss was named Daggett, a human as well as Deucalion’s rival. He owned a company under the same name, although not in Beacon Hills. Mr. Daggett was here on business attending Theo’s party. The rivalry started when both mob bosses went after the same target. The feud continued when the same thing happened about five more times, each time Mr. Daggett getting to his target first. When Stiles came along everything changed, Deucalion was getting to his mark with less publicity than Daggett. When Stiles reputation grew in the crime world, and his photo was taken by a witness, he became known as The Fox a master thief.

“What was Deucalion after in the Raeken manor?” Daggett said breaking Stiles from his thoughts.

“He just wanted us to meet.”

Daggett chuckles but looked over Stiles shoulder. A gun cocked and was placed lightly against the side of his head. If Daggett was a werewolf he would have known he wasn’t lying, his crew were all humans as well. Seeing no way out of this and no one could listen to his heart he went with plan b. Stiles cleared his throat and reached for his breast pocket. The guy holding the gun snatched the phone and gave it to his boss.

“Turn on the phone and go to images,” Stiles shifted a bit in his chair.

Daggett did as he was told and a look of interest crossed his face. Harris phone had a picture of Theo’s safe. The true story was that Harris took pictures of Theo’s safe so he wouldn’t forget the manufacture’s name. Harris wanted an exact safe to keep all his paperwork in, in his office. Theo was present at the time while Harris took the pictures. Harris told Stiles this while they were locked up in the room.

“Stealing from Theo Raeken would be like signing your death,” Daggett scrolled through a few more pictures.

“Or Deucalion has bigger balls,” Stiles couldn’t help the sarcasm.

Daggett’s face scrunched up a bit. “Well then you know what this means,” he pulls out a gun and placed it on top of the table. “We can’t have loose ends and even with your reputation no one will miss you.”

Everyone knew that bribing Stiles would be a waste of time. People knew that Deucalion had his claws deep with Stiles. Deucalion also made it known that if anyone tried to buy Stiles from him it would mean their throats would be slit open by his claws.

“No, but my friend over there,” Stiles glanced over at Harris who was still eating peanuts. “Everyone’s missing and looking for him.”

Daggett chuckled, “That’s cute but no one will look in a place like this.”

“I don’t know you did just turn on his cell phone,” Stiles looked at Daggett with a serious expression.

Daggett glanced down at the phone as a pair of tires screeched to a halt outside. Stiles took the opportunity to grab the gun from the man behind him, put his hand on the back of the gunman’s head and force it down as Stiles brought his knee up. Once the gunman was down he reach over Daggett’s gun and turned it upside down. The SWAT team outside started to break down the locked door to the bar.

Stiles rolled on top of Daggett’s body as one of his goons started shooting where Stiles was. He hit Daggett’s face with his own gun and shot the gunman by the bar. Stiles hit Daggett once again in the face and shot another man by the end of the bar. The door cracked as it was ready to give out. Stiles pushed Daggett away and sat on the floor by the table behind him. Once the door broke open the shooting started between Daggett’s goons and the SWAT team. Stiles let out a shrill cry and the shooting intensified.

Daggett and his men ran out back where a small kitchen with a backdoor was. Stiles reached out to any SWAT member that passed by pleading for their help. The good thing about the SWAT team was that they were new to Beacon Hills, so chances of him being recognized were very slim. As the last member passed him he gave a loud fake cry. Once all of them were out back in the alley Stiles stood up and calmly walked to Harris.

Harris was on the floor holding his right leg he was bleeding a bit from the gunshot wound. Stiles bent down and placed a hand on Harris’s cheek, “Put some more pressure on that sweetheart.” Stiles got up and walked to the front door. He heard a very faint voice coming from behind him, “Call me?”

As Stiles descended the few stairs of the run down bar he leaned against the wall to steady himself. “Are you ok?” a blond officer said to him as he steadied Stiles. It was the same officer that was attached to Jackson’s mouth the other night.

“You have to help him,” Stiles pointed to the door. “He needs help he’s bleeding.”

Isaac was torn between leaving a bewildered teenager and helping an injured Harris. The teenager practically pushed him to the door. The officer promised the teenager he would be back. He went into the bar and saw Harris on the floor. Isaac radioed it in as he drew out his gun hearing the commotion out back. He went to the back to help out the SWAT team deal with the gang.

Stiles lightly jogged away from the bar. He went through the dumpsters to mask his scent. As he was turning the corner he glanced back. Derek got out of his black Camaro, pulled out his gun and ran to join the fight in the alley. A few blocks later there was an explosion back at the bar. For a quick second Stiles worried about Derek’s safety.

Stiles made it to Deucalion’s loft about an hour later, he had to walk the entire way. He didn’t even bother to knock and slid the door open. A hand came around his throat and his back slammed against the metal door hard. “Where have you been little fox? Did you think running away was a good idea?” Kali’s breath was warm against his face.

“Kali that’s enough,” Deucalion’s voice rang from his desk. She let go of him and snarled with only inches from his face. Stiles walked over to Deucalion’s desk. Deucalion was sitting in front of his desk with a phone pressed against his ear and only giving one word responses. His face was neutral as he listened to the other voice. He gave a short grunt and hung up the phone.

“That was my police mole,” Deucalion said as he set the phone down. He came closer to Stiles with mere inches away from his face. Stiles waited in silence for his throat to be slit open. Before Stiles could flinch Deucalion backhanded his right cheek, “That’s for getting yourself kidnapped.”

Stiles straighten out and placed a cool hand against his burning cheek. He still kept his eyes low and just waited for the inevitable claws to cross his throat. Deucalion let the tension build for a few more seconds. He then started to laugh and wrapped his arms around Stiles. He swayed them both for a bit as his laugh grew. “You’re definably my favorite minion Stiles,” Deucalion let go of him and continued to laugh as he rounded his desk.

“Who else could get captured and turn it around killing the head boss of the east coast?” Deucalion gave another hefty laugh. “My police mole just confirmed the death of Daggett by an exploding pipe. The rest of his goons escaped through the sewers. Too bad there weren’t any dead cops tonight.”

Stiles let out a breath of relief but didn’t say anything. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a small envelope, “Right hand fingerprints, no partials.”

“Good job Stiles,” Deucalion cooed as he took the envelope. “These could come in handy as a leverage against Theo.” He took out the clear plastic holding all five finger prints of Theo’s, courtesy of his vault door. “Now go home rest up. You have another party to attend, something simple for you.”

 

==============================================================================

 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked as he showed a picture of Stiles on his phone.

“Yeah that’s the same kid that came out the door,” Isaac said giving his alpha a worried look.

Derek thanked Isaac and walked away. His wolf howled in hurt as several things came into place. Stiles was kidnapped by Daggett the head boss of the crime world of the east coast. Harris was babbling about pressing charges against Daggett and a mole covered hot teenager. Daggett on his last words, before he blew up, was cursing out loud aiming it specifically at someone he referred to as a fox. His hand squeezed the phone to the point of shattering it. _Stiles was The Fox_. If Stiles was The Fox that meant he was working with Deucalion. The boy that stole his heart was working with a monster.

“Daggett’s dead,” Derek heard the voice a few yards away to his left. “Someone clipped a pipe which caused an explosion.” Derek knew that voice. “The rest of his goons slipped to the sewers nothing to worry about, no causalities on any deputies though.” There was a grunt on the other end of the line. Derek took a shallow breath in as he recognized that grunt. He wouldn’t call himself a good cop if he didn’t study Deucalion’s voice and his speech patterns well. The phone flipped closed and the conversation ended. Deputy Jordan Parrish, his sister Laura’s future mate, stepped out of the shadows and joined the cluster of officers.

Derek had to steady himself against the wall. He knew Deucalion’s grip on this town was deep, but he didn’t know it was that close to home. For a few minutes he had a debate with himself if he should let Laura know. He had to report it to his mother under the circumstances that it was her daughter’s future mate. He would also have to report Stiles to her as he won’t be able to do the right thing. He wasn’t this conflicted with his emotions since Kate, a snotty senior when he was a freshman. Thanks to his mother and sisters they knocked sense into him, he escaped what was potentially an abusive relationship.

Taking a few deep breaths Derek pulled himself together and made a phone call. “Erica, I need you and Boyd to watch Parrish he’s our leak.” Derek heard Erica take a shocking breath in. “I also need your help in surveillance to Stiles he’s Deucalion’s fox and our connection to get to Deucalion.”

“Derek,” Erica started in a low hush tone. She knew how much Derek trusted Parrish but what’s worse was Stiles involvement.

“Not right now Erica. Can you please look up if there are any big social events coming up?” Derek shut his emotions out. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to set emotions aside. He couldn’t think by the level of betrayal from his future brother-in-law and future mate. As Erica was looking up for the events Derek reached to touch his pendant. He was surprised not to feel it against his chest and finger. He had to think about the last time he had it on. It came to no coincidence he last had it on when he bumped into Stiles at the supermarket the other day. His future mate was really The Fox.

 

===============================================================================

 

As soon as Stiles went through the door he was engulfed by strong arms. “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” Scott’s tone was authoritive and worried at the same time. “I was so worried about you. Don’t ever do that again do you hear me?” Scott tried to sound like an alpha but failed.

“I’m fine Scott,” Stiles patted the worried beta on his muscular back. “But I guess it won’t help that I’ll be going out tomorrow night.” Stiles tried to laugh but Scott didn’t find it very humorous. “It’s a mask job and I need a get-a-way car.” Stiles only involved Scott when the heist wasn’t all that dangerous. Scott relaxed and nodded his approval.

Stiles slept through the rest of the night and half day the next. Scott loomed over him as he made sure Stiles was fine. They watched some movies and ate dinner. Stiles told Scott the plan and made him leave about an hour before Stiles would. It was another high end ball, a fundraiser for the homeless. Stiles put on a red dark jacket, red vest, black shirt, thin white tie, dark red pants, red shoes, a white hanker shift, a red mask that covered his eyes, fox ears on the back of his head and the pendant hanging from his breast pocket.

Stiles called an Uber to come pick him up. When the car came he gave one last look and was satisfied with his costume. He went to the back of the car and made small talk with the driver. Stiles didn’t see the black Camaro following a safe distance behind him. When he got to the building an old man with a black suit and a black mask was waiting for him.

Deucalion set him up with his date. He wanted the old man’s precious diamonds that were worth a few million dollars. The old man looked over Stiles with hungry eyes. He gave Stiles his arm and both of them walked inside. The old man wasn’t different from Harris, the only difference was that Stiles couldn’t drug him to shut him up.

Derek pulled up to the building and got a ticket from the valet. He walked inside and showed his badge just to get in. The Hale’s supported the homeless and any fundraiser but not this one. The organization that threw this party kept most of the money and only spent a bit on their intended purpose. The room was huge with white marble and black marble pillars. The huge crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the dance floor. There were tables of food on the back end all expensive plates. The room was full with most of the people dancing. Everyone was dressed formal and had a mask on, some had animal characteristics to their clothing. Derek spotted Stiles right away dancing with an older man. He tried to stomp down his jealousy as he made his way towards the pair.

“Mind if I cut in,” Derek said and almost pushed in between the couple. Stiles didn’t smile he looked at Derek as he grabbed Stiles hand and lower back.  “You don’t look too happy to see me.” Derek began to sway as Stiles followed his lead.

“I thought Hale’s didn’t come to these types of things.”

“We don’t, but I was in the mood to hunt down a fox tonight,” Derek tried to keep his tone neutral.

Stiles face didn’t change but his eyes revealed everything. He cleared his throat, “why didn’t you call for back up?” There was no point in playing nice anymore.

“I have a curious side that gets me into trouble at times. That’s a nice costume for a fox burglar.” Derek looked down at Stiles as he tried not to get turned on.

“Yeah, who are you pretending to be?”

“Derek Hale, the nicest Sherriff of Beacon Hills.” Derek gave a fake smile. “Who’s your date?” Derek’s smiled disappeared and tried to keep his jealousy out of his tone.

“His wife left for Paris for a week but left her diamonds behind.” Derek only gave a grunt for a response. “Worried they might get stolen?”

“Lovely city, I bet you wouldn’t want any of these people knowing you’re a crook and not a social climber, especially your date.” Derek also tried not to be angry.

“You really think I care what anyone in this room thinks of me?”

“I doubt you care what anyone thinks about you.”

“Don’t condescend Mr. Hale you don’t know anything about me.”

“Well I know you came from a good, honest family. Your father tried his best to keep you away from the life of crime. I knew the man and he didn’t raise a fool of a son, bet my badge on it. Since you’re not a fool it means you’re either saving for retirement or you’re in deep with the wrong people.”

“You don’t get to judge me because you were born in the master bedroom of Hale manor…”

“Actually I was born in Beacon Hills Medical Hospital.” Derek interrupts.

“I started doing what I had to do, once you done what you have to they’ll never let you do what you want to.”

“You could always start fresh.” Derek really wanted Stiles to join his pack. They would be able to protect him even from Deucalion.

“There’s no fresh start in today’s world. Any kid can pick up a cell phone and find out what you did.”

“Or take a picture.” Derek said remembering the first picture taken of The Fox. There was some sort of fascination he found in the burglar. The way The Fox handled the heists were almost elegant and carefully thought out.

“You’re a good man Mr. Hale but it’s not going to last or win you any favors. This place rots you even some one as true natured as you. If this city can’t turn you or someone else can’t you’ll end up dead in the woods. All good men die in this town, the only ones that are left are the broken and those who hold power over them.”

Derek scoffs but continued to look into Stiles eyes.  If he didn’t know all this he wouldn’t have run for Sherriff. He knew the risks and with his mother’s help as well as influence they would turn the town around. A little glimmer caught his eyes. His pendant was dangling in Stiles breast pocket. His wolf howled in approval marking Stiles as his.

“That pendant does look better on you than it did on me.” He reached over grabbing it with two fingers. “But I still can’t let you keep it, not until I formally ask to court you.”

Derek pulled the pendant out and wrapped the leather bound between his fingers. Stiles grabbed the wrist that held the pendant. He came close and kissed Derek on the lips. Despite his beard his lips were soft against Stiles. The hatred he had for the Hale’s diminished as his lips pressed up against Derek’s. Stiles was the first to pull back, cause Derek sure as hell wasn’t going to pull back. Stiles left a bewildered Derek standing in the middle of the dance floor.

“You scared him off,” the old man said as he passed Derek and went after Stiles.

“Not likely,” Derek was having mixed feeling about Stiles. He was brave, stupid but brave.

A pair of blue eyes watched the whole thing unravel from the second floor. Theo’s wolf joked again about being in love with his intruder. He now knew his name, Stiles, and was Deucalion’s famous Fox. Derek and him always had a mutual understanding, he even could go as far as calling them friends. A smile crossed his face as he would have to fight for the attention of the little fox with the Sherriff. Theo was really falling for those moles.

Derek went out of the building in an effort to follow Stiles. He looked everywhere for the ticket the valet had giving him. “I must have misplaced my ticket.” Derek told the young valet.

“Your husband said you would be taking a cab home.” the young kid said.

“My husband?” Derek’s eyebrows shot up.

Stiles roared the engine down the nearly empty street. The smell of leather and an almost new car smell still lingered. He would have to drop off the car somewhere that wouldn’t lead the cops to his date’s house. He still had a job to do. For now he pressed the gas pedal and went faster by the roar of the engine, he almost felt free.

 

For those artist out there. Change this scene but with Derek, on the left, and Stiles on the right. Instead of the pearls change it to the triskelion pendant. 


	4. I'm Fine

Derek was pissed. After he danced with Stiles, who stole his car, he called his trusted officers and only Erica picked up. She first yelled at him for being stupid but then that changed into making jokes, lots of them. They found his car about an hour later in a residential street, keys on the headboard. After that Derek tracked down Stiles date address, who had reported his wife’s diamonds stolen. He didn’t get much sleep due to his idiotic instincts. The morning didn’t go well as Derek finally told his mother about Parrish and Stiles.

Talia Hale was usually a calm woman. When she heard about Parrish she completely lost it. Derek had to calm her down and explain what he was going to do. He also told her about Stiles and how he was The Fox. Talia was mortified that the son of her best friend was partners with Deucalion. In a very alpha low voice she told him to bring Stiles to her and for him to deal with Parrish.

Derek had Parrish in an interrogation room, a weeping Laura on the other side of the one way mirror. He loved his sister but this wasn’t one of the things he would keep from her in order to protect her. She tried to defend him like the lawyer she was. Derek had presented hard evidence of Parrish talking with Deucalion, Laura wept some more. She kept telling Derek that she still loved him and she would still mate with him. Derek tried to talk her out of the mating but it fell on deaf ears. She also made Derek keep her in the room, she wanted to see the interrogation herself.

Derek entered the room and sat down across from Parrish. He placed a recorder and pressed play. The recorder played a conversation Parrish and Deucalion had about police whereabouts. Parrish kept a neutral face but his eyes showed a lot of emotion. He shifted under Derek’s gaze. He looked away when he told Deucalion that the new Sherriff wasn’t in his office, perfect for a heist. Once the recording ended Parrish sat up straighter and looked at Derek.

“It’s not what you think…” Parrish started to say.

Derek slammed his hand on top of the table hard. The sound was loud enough to make Parrish stop and cause the recorder to jump a bit. He took deep breaths to calm both himself and his wolf. He tried to put his claws away in order not to slice Parrish’s throat in a fit of anger.

“Please enlighten me because what hurts the most was you throwing away the trust I had on you, what this department and the previous Sherriff had on you.” Derek’s tone was soft.

“Derek please, you don’t know what he’s like,” Parrish started to plea. There was a sense of panic in his eyes and tone.

“Then to top it all off you’ll only use my sister to get to her alpha,” Derek’s tone was dangerous. His hands were bleeding and his knuckles were white.

“No, I would never use Laura like that.”

Derek slammed both of his fist on the table, indenting it a bit. They kept looking at each other. Derek’s eyes burning red as he tried to control his wolf from lashing out at the deputy. “Then tell me why you betrayed the oath you swore and the people that you would protect.”

Parrish swallowed, “I love your sister Derek, and she means the world to me.” There wasn’t any lie in his sentence. “Hurting her would be the last thing I would do to her. Deucalion goes after the things you care about most and uses it against you. He told me he would torture her before killing her if I disobeyed him. He doesn’t have any remorse in hurting women or children. That’s why I didn’t want our planned mating out for the public to see. Your mother can’t watch over Laura for the rest of her life. I do what I have to, to keep her safe. I believed him especially when he went after Sherriff Stilinski.”

At the name Derek gave a low growl, “Who killed him?”

Parrish’s face went pale as he tried not to answer. “Derek please, you don’t want to know about that.”

“Who. Killed. Him?” Derek was losing patience fast.

“I overheard Stiles say who it was but it was more of a whisper. I was hugging him trying to comfort him when we buried his father.”

Derek grabbed the edge of the table and flung it across the room. The table hit the hanging light making it swing. Derek’s eyes were a fierce red and his claws were on display. “WHO KILLED HIM?”

When Derek was getting close to Parrish he panicked and let out the answer before he knew it, “A Hale.” Derek paused in mid stride as his face went back to normal. “He whispered that a Hale killed his father.”

Derek didn’t know what to make of it. No one in his family would ever hurt the Sherriff. Then a single thought crept through his head. His uncle Peter would have more reason to lash out at the Sherriff for not finding his wife’s killer than anyone else. His uncle Peter might have killed Sherriff Stilinski.

 

===============================================================================

 

Stiles found himself back at the bleachers after school. As usual the coach was over blowing his whistle at his players. He was reading through his homework when a body sat next to his. A pair of blue eyes was looking back at him. Stiles reached for his backpack where he kept his dagger. He was getting ready for a fight.

“There’s no need for that Mr. Stilinski I know you didn’t take anything from me,” Theo’s tone was purring at the teenager.

“Are you sure?” Stiles teased as he brought his hand back up.

“I checked twice and my security footage was in favor of you. Although I do have to say I was rather disappointed when I called the number on the card. I thought I would be speaking to you as a middle man but instead I got the overachiever of all alphas.”

“I hope you didn’t decline his offer as it would cause trouble for you in the future.”

“Not too worried about it as he would need more than my fingerprints to get to my money.”

Stiles kept his face neutral and swallowed his worry. “Is that so?”

Theo scoffed. “I think my security greatly improved from those that tried to steal my money from me in the past. I also think we should talk over how you came to be Deucalion’s Fox over dinner tomorrow night.”

Stiles chuckled, “Do you ask out all the people that break into your house?”

“No. Usually they would be hanging in my warehouse with shocks of electricity by now. But then again I’ve never been attracted to a thief before. Would like to get to know you more and help you escape Deucalion’s claws.”

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire, no thanks,” Stiles wasn’t going to sign up with another ruthless alpha.

“Well the only heat you would ever feel would be my hand holding yours,” Theo smiled and leaned in closer to Stiles. “Or when I’m nailing you into my mattress.”

A deep growl was heard to their right. Derek was standing a row below them. He had a murderous look towards Theo. Theo chuckled and handed a business card to Stiles, with all his private numbers. “Call me for that date.”

Theo left after kissing Stiles cheek. Derek growled one more time but didn’t move as Theo left. He wanted to grab that business card and tear it up. He fought against that instinct as it would not do him any favors after he would arrest Stiles.

“What can I do for you Sherriff?” Stiles said as he placed the business card in his pocket.

Derek followed the movement but didn’t say anything. His scowl reached its maximum potential when he locked eyes with the boy. “Stiles Stilinski,” the Sherriff put on his alpha tone. “You’re under arrest by the authority of the Alpha of the territory. She will read you your offenses and discuss the appropriate punishment of your crimes. Will you come willingly?”

Stiles always mocked the wolf version of the Miranda Rights. Human and werewolf police were the same but yet so different in how they accumulated the evidence. The alpha could kill the defendant and not get in trouble with human police under the act of protecting their territory and pack. Anger began to boil in him as Alpha Hale finally began to retake her territory from the corrupt. It was too late though.

Stiles glanced at Derek then at the field where Scott was running some drills. If Stiles literally fought off the Sherriff Scott would intervene and get in trouble himself. There was no point in making a run for it as werewolf legs always outran human ones. But he wouldn’t let Scott see him get arrested either. The Sherriff saw the dilemma and softened his scowl a bit to speak.

“You can tell him anything you like. I won’t place you in handcuffs until we’re at the cruiser.”

Stiles took a deep breath in and stood up. He placed his backpack by the field and called Scott over. Scott trotted over with a smile but began to fade as he saw the Sherriff behind his brother. “It’s okay Scott. The Sherriff just needs my help with something. I’ll be home later.”

Scott didn’t look convinced and glanced down to Stiles heart. Lying had become a second nature and his heart never game him away. Scott nodded and took Stiles backpack from him. There was something in his eyes that told Stiles he wasn’t going home after practice. Stiles and the Sherriff walked to the parking lot in silence. When they got to the cruiser Derek pulled out the handcuffs.

“Turn around and place your hands behind you.” Derek almost whispered it but he kept his face neutral. He wouldn’t show the boy how much he hurt with his lies.

“Is this really necessary?” Stiles turned around and did as he was instructed. Thankfully there was no one in the parking lot.

“It’s procedure. You know this.”

Of course Stiles knew this he was once the son of the Sherriff. Derek drove out of the parking lot and headed to Hale Manor out by the preserve. He adjusted the rear view mirror to look at Stiles. He kept looking more at Stiles than the road. Luckily for him there were hardly any cars on the road. Stiles kept his gaze on the window to his left. He contemplated if he should break out of his cuffs now or later.

The drive took no more than twenty minutes. The house was huge almost like a castle surrounded by green forest, it almost took the appearance of a fairytale. There were some cars parked no doubt Alpha Hales trusted pack members from New York. It almost felt like she was preparing for war to take back her neglected territory. The door opened beside him bringing him back to reality.

Derek grabbed Stiles bicep gently and guided him to the front porch. Once inside they came to a large living space with couches forming a wide circle. A single stair case was on the left leading up, a door to the far right leading to the kitchen with a large wooden table, and straight ahead was a hallway with additional rooms.    

“Nicely done nephew,” a voice came from behind them. Peter was sitting in a recliner with a glass of bourbon in his right hand and his leg crossed. “You managed to catch yourself a fox.”

“Not now uncle Peter,” Derek tightened his hold on Stiles. He always was on high alert when it came to how calm his uncle was in situations. Derek reminded himself to voice his concern to his alpha that maybe his uncle was responsible for the death of the Sherriff.   

Derek led Stiles down the hallway. At the end of it were a set of double doors that were currently closed. Derek knocked at the door and opened it after his mother said so. The room was almost as big as the living room. A single desk was to the right with two chairs in front of it. On the left were a set of couches with a coffee table at the center. In front were a set of windows with wooden white blinds currently opened. The scenery was nothing but forest almost like a hallmark card.

Derek and Stiles stood in front of the desk. Alpha Talia Hale was a respectable woman who was no taller than Stiles. She was on the phone handling last minute details about something. There was a family picture behind her. Stiles almost rolled his eyes as he knew there was a safe behind the portrait.

Alpha Hale got off the phone and stared at Stiles. “Stiles,” she used her soft mother tone at him. “It’s been a long time. How have you been?”

Stiles didn’t answer but kept his eyes looking at the Alpha. Through the pack bond Talia glanced her son and he sat in front of the desk looking at Stiles. Derek crossed his arms and kept scowling at Stiles. “Stiles trust me when I say that the charges against you were not easy to asses…”

Stiles scoffs, “Trust? Do me a favor Alpha, don’t use words that you don’t comprehend.”

Talia slams her hand on the desk causing Stiles to flinch. “Watch your tone boy when you speak to me. Out of respect for you mother, my best friend, I will stay any and all judgments against you.  What happened to the once sweet boy that was curious about everything?”

“You want to know what happened to me?” Stiles tried to wipe the tears that fell with his shoulder. “YOU DID. You’re what happened to me. My mother died because her Alpha neglected her condition. We pleaded for a blood dose to slow her condition, we even applied for the bite to save her. Instead you were too busy to notice us as you were marking your territory out in New York. My father died because the Alpha neglected her territory and allowed scum to take control. I did what I had to, to survive because my Alpha was never here. You’re the reason my parents are dead. You’re the one who killed them.”

The handcuffs strained for a second before unlocking. Stiles threw them on the desk and slid some paperwork towards Talia. She had a difficult time looking at Stiles. Everything he said was true. She wanted part of the New York territory and forgot her inheritance here in California. Everything that has happened, all crime, was on her shoulders. To hear her negligence first hand was brutal, to hear it from the son of her once best friend was a stab through the heart. She tried to argue that she was back now and taking her territory back. The first step into getting her territory back was having the police on her side, or Derek being the new Sherriff. What stopped her words was when she looked into the eyes of the boy in front of her. He had the same color eyes as his mother but they were also so broken that she hardly recognized them.

“Personally Alpha I don’t see the difference between an Alpha neglecting her territory and an Alpha committing crimes.” Stiles looked for another few seconds at the Alpha before leaving the room.

Normally if an accused left the room without the Alpha’s consent it would result in an immediate termination of life. But in a town this corrupt, this twisted, the offense would be minor compare to what goes on in a daily life. Stiles reached the front end of the house and steadied himself on the stair banister. He took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

“Are you alright?” Peter’s soft tone reached Stiles ears. He was still sitting in the same chair and in the same position. Not that his meeting with the Alpha was particularly long.  

Stiles wiped away his tears and stood straighter. “I’m fine,” came the automatic response.

“I’m fine. You’re fine. Everything’s fine here,” Peter took a small sip of his bourbon. “Except,” Peter stood up in one swift more but didn’t approach the boy. “MY wife was killed by Deucalion’s orders. YOUR father was killed by Deucalion’s orders. I AM NOT FINE. YOU ARE NOT FINE. NOTHING IN THIS TOWN IS FINE.”

Stiles froze for a minute as Peter’s calm demeanor changed to his true self of calm hate. He recognized the look Peter had as he had seen it in the mirror for years. Both wanted Deucalion gone, not through any trial for his crimes, but they couldn’t do anything because he was untouchable.

Stiles practically ran for the door and slammed it shut behind him. Peter only emptied the remaining bourbon in one go. It took Stiles about five minutes to get to the main road. It was a few miles back into town and a few more to get to his house. He didn’t mind the walk as his hate fire burned bright. He walked a good ten minutes before he heard a familiar engine coming up the road.

Scott’s bike wasn’t the quietest in the road. Once he spotted Stiles he pulled next to him. “Are you alright?” Scott kicked the stand and got off his bike in order to hug his troubled brother.

“I’m…” Stiles stopped himself as Peter’s rant was still fresh in his head. “Let’s go home, please.”

Scott nodded and got on his bike fast. Stiles followed and wrapped his arms around his brother’s stomach. Scott made a U turn and headed back to town. They weren’t in the road for a minute until a black sedan came barreling behind them and cut them off. Scott’s wolf reflexes kicked in and swerve them out of the way. The bike lost its balance and threw both boys to the side of the road.

Three bodies came out of the car and grabbed them both. They led them deeper into the woods where no one would see. “Little fox what have you been doing?” Kali grabbed Stiles hair and pulled hard. This made Stiles yell out and Kali forced him to his knees.

Two other brutes were holding Scott down as he was trying to get up to help his brother. “Have you snitched on us? Why would you bite the hand that feeds you little fox?” Kali shook Stiles head as he kept quiet. “ANSWER ME.”

When Stiles didn’t answer she nodded to the other two men. They started kicking and punching Scott with their werewolf strength. Scott was a beta which meant he could take a punch but wouldn’t heal as fast as an Alpha. Stiles pleaded them to stop but only encouraged them to hit harder. When he heard a crunch followed by painful outburst from Scott Stiles lost it.

Stiles tried to look up at Kali and begged her to make them stop. She laughed as tears began to flow down his face. He tried to get up but Kali strength was no match. His voice got louder and higher but Kali only relished in his misery. His worst fear was coming true. He was panicking as he didn’t want to see Scott die in front of him or the other way around.

“Oh little fox I think we’ll kill you both out here. Then I shall visit the little missus and torcher her for information. She probably won’t know anything but it would be endless fun making her scream.”

A low deep growl came from Scott’s direction, like an alpha growl. Before the guy on the right could land his next kick to Scott’s ribs he was on the floor with his throat ripped open. The guy on the left reached back for his gun but also got his throat slashed by Scott. His body twisted forward landing in front of Stiles.

Scott looked at Kali crouched down and roared. His eyes went from a pale blue to florescent red. All birds in the surrounding area took flight and all critters on the ground became silent. Kali took a deep breath in. She then smiled as she let go of Stiles. “A true Alpha. The most powerful Alpha of us all. Deucalion will want to meet you boy.”

Kali was reading herself for a fight. A true Alpha may be more powerful but a recently turned Alpha was no match for an experience fighter. Everything was still new for Scott and he would be subdued before he threw his first punch. If Kali took Scott back to Deucalion he would murder him for his power and then this town, maybe the world, would be at the palm of his hand.

Stiles saw the gun next to the body and grabbed it. He stood up, leveled it behind Kali’s head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
